The Center's Surprise
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Brennan panics when she learns she's pregnant only a few months after she and Booth start dating. Booth/Brennan. Spoilers up to "The Blackout In The Blizzard".


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: The idea has been in my head since Emily's pregnancy was announced a few days ago. Although I'm still unsure if I want them to write it into the show or not, I decided to write a fic where Brennan gets pregnant right after she and Booth start a relationship. I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had only been together for two months. The new couple was happy together. They didn't want anything to change, but it looked like it was about to.<p>

Brennan was playing with Katherine Hodgkin's when the nausea hit. She handed her goddaughter over to Cam and bolted towards the bathroom.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Cam shot a confused look down the hall as Angela rushed off to help their friend. Her only answer was a coo from the baby.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela held Brennan's hair back and waited for her to finish.

"Yes, of course. I believe I have the flu." She never got sick, but obviously something had changed. Brennan didn't like being sick. To quote Booth, it sucked.

"Are you sure? You went to town on that salad earlier, but you were fine when you got here." Angela was worried now.

"Yes, I'm sure. I should probably go home. I don't want to get the baby sick." Brennan wouldn't forgive herself if Katherine got the flu from her.

"I'll run you home. I'm sure Aunt Cam won't mind spending more time with Katie."

"Oddly enough, I'm hungry again. Craving a steak. I haven't had meat in years. What is going on with me?" Brennan didn't understand why she was nauseated and wanting to eat at the same time.

Angela froze and then gasped. "Are you late? Because this is pretty much how I felt before I found out I was pregnant."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not pregnant."

"Are you late?" Angela wasn't going to let this go.

"What's the date?" Brennan questioned. She didn't think she was pregnant, but Angela wouldn't let up until she gave her an answer. The forensic anthropologist started counting back the days in her head after Angela told her the date.

"So, you going to tell me anytime soon or are you still doing period math?"

Brennan fearfully turned to her best friend when she was done counting. "I'm late. Angela, what if I'm pregnant? Booth and I haven't even been together that long! What's he going to think?"

Angela held back a squeal. Brennan didn't need that right now. "Well, don't panic yet. Let's go to the pharmacy and buy you a pregnancy test. You'll decide what to do from there. And if you're pregnant, you won't be alone. Bren, you're going to have Booth, Cam, Sweets, and me and Hodgins."

Brennan took a deep breath. "Let's go then." The two women walked out into the living room. Cam was rocking the baby back and forth.

"So, what's up?"

"Brennan might be knocked up, so we're taking a trip to the pharmacy," Angela explained.

Cam gaped at the two. "I'm going with you." She stood up and reluctantly handed Katherine over to Angela.

After returning to the Hodgins house, Brennan went into the bathroom by herself. "And don't you two wait outside the door. I'm already uncomfortable with this."

"We promise we won't stand outside the door," Cam lied. When the door closed (and locked), Cam and Angela made noises like they were pretending to leave and stood outside the door.

After the results of all three pregnancy tests came back, Brennan sunk the floor and stared at them. They were all positive. She was pregnant. And with Booth's baby, no less! But what was he going to say? Their relationship was still so new. This hadn't been planned.

"Sweetie, you okay in there?"

"Yes! I'll be out in a minute!" Brennan called back. She stood up and washed her face. She stared in the mirror. There was an embryo – a little life – growing inside her. Brennan was completely terrified. It felt like her whole world had turned upside down again. The forensic anthropologist took a deep breath and reluctantly left the bathroom.

"So, what'd they say?" Cam was curious, despite the fact that this wasn't any of her business.

"I'm pregnant. I should make an appointment with an OB/GYN just to confirm."

"You should tell Booth. He's going to find out soon anyway."

"I'd rather wait until the doctor confirms. False positive results are rare, but they can happen."

"You took three different types of pregnancy tests, Bren. I'm pretty sure they all wouldn't be false positive," Angela pointed out. She rubbed her friend's back to calm her down.

Brennan glared at her. "I'm going to go home and make an appointment. I'll tell Booth about this possible pregnancy later."

"I think she's in denial," Cam said to Angela when Brennan left.

"I think you're right. But they'll be okay. This is Booth and Brennan. They've proved they can get through anything." Angela was confident that this pregnancy wasn't going to throw her friends off track.

"Are you okay, Baby? You look pale." Booth put his hand on his girlfriend's forehead to feel for a fever. He pulled back when Brennan glared at him.

"I'm fine, Booth. I think I'm sick. And I didn't want to make Katherine ill, so I left. She's such a cute little baby." Brennan smiled at the thought of her goddaughter. She adored Hodgins and Angela's daughter.

"You never get sick. Well, go lay down and I'll take care of you." Booth instinctive need to take care of Brennan had kicked in and he wasn't going to let her suffer when he was around.

"Booth, you don't have to. I'll recover." Brennan appreciated the thought, however. She could take care of herself without her boyfriend's help, too, but Booth won't listen to her.

The next afternoon, after work is over, Brennan makes her way to the OB/GYN's. After an hour or so, she has her answer. "Congratulations, Dr. Brennan. You're pregnant."

Even though the three pregnancy tests told her this the day before, Brennan still can't believe it. She's pregnant. She's having Seeley Booth's baby. "How far along am I?"

"Let's do an ultrasound and find out." The doctor gave her an encouraging smile and then went over to the ultrasound machine. He placed the gel on Brennan's bare stomach.

She shivered at the sensation at first, wishing that Booth was here with her, but stopped when the image showed up on the screen. "That's my baby?"

"That is your baby. You are in your eighth week. Would you like me to print you out a copy?"

Brennan nodded, too stunned to speak. She couldn't believe she was seeing the baby. Technically, an embryo, but at this moment she didn't care. And if she was eight weeks that meant that she had gotten pregnant the first night she and Booth had had sex.

After the ultrasound picture was printed out and handed to her, Brennan stopped off at the pharmacy and bought some prenatal vitamins. She then headed over to Booth's apartment.

"Where were you? Were you working? Are you feeling better? I know you were sick."

Brennan smiled despite her panic. "Sit down. I have something to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Booth hoped she wasn't really sick or anything.

"No, nothing's wrong. At least I don't think it is."

"Tell me, Bones."

Brennan took a deep breath and then changed the subject at the last minute. "When's Parker coming over?"

"Temperance, stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on with you." Booth tried to prepare himself for whatever was going to come out of her mouth next.

Brennan sighed and then tried to hold back tears. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it pregnancy hormones already? "I'm pregnant, Booth. I'm pretty sure it was because of our first night together."

Booth's brain short circuited. "You're pregnant? We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby. And I know it's too soon and this probably ruins everything and I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. But I want this baby." Brennan was aware she was rambling, but couldn't stop herself. She was afraid of Booth's reaction.

"Hey, don't cry. Yes, I know we didn't plan this and we've only been together for a couple of months, but that's okay. We wanted kids together eventually, right? So we're having them sooner rather than later. I love you, Bones. I love this baby." Booth grinned at her and then kissed his girlfriend. He placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

"You're not mad?"

Booth's heart broke at how tiny her voice was. "I'm not mad. I'm happy." He pulled back and wiped the tears off her face.

Brennan sniffled and then took the picture of the ultrasound out of her purse. "This is the baby. Well, the embryo, but for some reason, I can't stop calling it a baby."

Booth laughed and stared at the picture. "That's our embryo there, Bones. We made this baby together. We can hang this on the fridge or something. Are you hungry? I can make you something. I can do anything you want me to do."

"I'm fine, Booth. Well, we're fine. You really think we can do this?" She was terrified at the thought of raising a baby. Brennan was going to be a mom! She couldn't wrap her brain around that idea.

"We can do this, Baby." He hugged Brennan and then led her into the kitchen.

Although the pregnancy had been unplanned, Booth and Brennan couldn't wait to meet their child. Like Angela had said, they could get through anything together.

They would have their ups and downs, but the center always held.


End file.
